SWTOR - Walking with Fate
by nobarawolfgirl
Summary: Separated at birth to hide their true identities, the six Walker sisters are torn apart to live bipolar lives. Seyje and Saiyah form a mutual alliance, but can they convince the others to overcome their differences and reunite for the sake of the galaxy? Or will they walk as enemies forever? Only time - and fate - will tell.
1. Chapter 1 - Seyje

**Korriban**

The lone acolyte stood with her face pressed against the window of the Imperial shuttle, curious eyes watching as the orangey tan atmosphere of the planet came into view. Across the aisle sat an agent and a soldier, each giving her occasional wayward glances. She had been summoned by an Overseer to the Sith homeworld of Korriban to begin her trials, but no one seemed to know why. She was three years younger than most acolytes, which would make her a target to be preyed upon. Her presence radiated the fearful eagerness of every other acolyte that attempted the trials; she was nothing special.

Then why this girl? What made her stand out so much that she had been discovered all the way out in the Outer Rim?

Seyje Walker's gaze was glued to the windows as the shuttle broke through the thin layer of clouds. She was nervous, but the thrill of finally getting to learn to use the Force properly made her grin from ear to ear. Teaching herself hadn't been all bad, but there was only so much she had been able to do on her own. Now, with proper instruction, the possibilities seemed endless.

The Imperial shuttle shook as its nose rose to begin its descent. Seyje stumbled momentarily but quickly regained balance. Reaching out with the Force, the acolyte's face went blank as her stomach churned in discomfort. The planet was soaked with blood and death to its very core. The dark side radiated in the Force as its tendrils swam through every nook and crack of the rocks on the surface. Seyje swallowed hard. She hadn't been expecting it to be this bad.

_So it's true. Acolytes come here to die. _

While she could hold her own in a fight against wildlife, Seyje had never actually fought a person before. A lack of Force-sensitives in her village had prevented her from wanting to do so. The thought of killing her fellow initiates did not sit well with her, and she clung to her knapsack just a little tighter. This new life she was about to be thrown into was going to be something else entirely compared to Dantooine.

Seyje's jaw tightened.

_The past doesn't matter anymore. This is where I will become Sith._

Most acolytes came from Imperial aligned worlds like Ziost, Dromund Kaas, Taris, Nar Shaddaa, and other planets whose names Seyje didn't recognize. For an acolyte to be brought in from the Outer Rim was rare.

With a final clunk and hiss of hydraulic gears, Seyje walked down the ramp of the shuttle into the burning atmosphere. Blinking as her eyes adjusted, the young girl frowned at the lack of color amidst the rocks; Korriban was sufficiently eating away at her mood. Massive power resonated from the core that she hadn't noticed in the shuttle. While this was a place of death, it was also a place to prove your worth.

_I won't fail you, Cassir. That's a promise. _

Seyje glanced around at her surroundings. The gray metal landing pad stood out against the planet's surface. Large gun turrets adorned the rooftops and aimed towards the sky in a threatening stance of power. A statue of a hooded Sith towered between the dual hangar doors of the building, the purple glow of the energy fields adding to its menace. Korriban was nothing like Dantooine. Of that much, Seyje was certain. Instead of a cool atmosphere atop a green tundra of rivers and open plains, this was a barren wasteland with nothing but dry heat and piles of skeletons.

Seyje sighed inwardly and shook her head. The past was over. Now it was time to be moving forward. She dismissed her two bodyguards with a brisk nod, catching the agent's bow as she left. Looking up, Seyje focused her eyes on the figure standing in the shadows.

Overseer Tremel hid a frown as he watched her approach. This acolyte was not at all the appraised figure that had been described to him. The pale skin, dark blue eyes, bold red hair, and average build depicted her as ordinary. She was dressed in the usual grey tunic and pants of initiates, not that she could help it, but the outfit only added to the Overseer's disapproval.

As it was, time had been running out, and in an attempt to reinstate his initial plans, Tremel has been contacted by a mysterious figure who suggested this…girl as an option. He had no other favors left to pull in to try and find someone else, so this ridiculously young woman who stood before him would have to suffice.

"So you've arrived," Overseer Tremel stated as he locked eyes with the innocent looking girl. Oh boy, did he have a lot of work to do with her. "There is much to do and every moment is critical."

The distaste in his tone slipped into Seyje's ears, and she felt her anger flare. Only a minute of being here and she was already being judged as unworthy. Her lack of experience made her eager to learn. Isn't that what he wanted? Seyje glared at the older man.

He was of lean build, dark skin and hair, with black armor marked with grey and white. Someone who clearly had a lot of authority, and who as of right now was her ticket to earning respect if she wanted to survive on this planet. Therefore, he was not to be taken lightly.

Tremel paused before speaking, the flare of emotion catching his attention before brushing it aside. "I'm Overseer Tremel. For decades I've administered the trials that prove who is, and is _not_ worthy, to join the Sith Order," he said, purposefully accenting his words to test the waters of this acolyte.

Seyje's head tilted ever so slightly as she remained silent. "The trials are a chance to weed out the _weak_. Those who face them either survive and become Sith, or die."

It suddenly struck her that it didn't matter she was summoned early for her trials. If the Academy deemed her unworthy, she would be disposed of without a second thought. Weakness was not tolerated in the Empire. Seyje gritted her teeth. As of right now, Tremel thought she was nothing more than a pathetic child.

"I won't disappoint you," she snarled.

The control behind her anger surprised Tremel; subtly lashing out at him was bold. This acolyte had some potential, but it wouldn't matter if she didn't pass the trials.

"You are here ahead of schedule because of me. I expect you…to obey." Pushing her limits was the only way to expose her weaknesses and work to eliminate them as soon as possible. The threat was noted with a nod, and he continued. "You face your trials, you serve me, and I will make you the most powerful acolyte here."

Seyje eyed him carefully. One minute he deemed her unworthy, and how she was his all-powerful dog on a leash? Obeying Tremel's every order had few benefits.

"Why am I skeptical?" she challenged.

He raised a brow at the girl. Intuitive enough to see the entire playing field – she was smarter than he initially accredited her.

"Have a critical edge, but recognize who is on your side," Tremel reprimanded.

"If you're going to help me, then tell me what's going on here and don't treat me like a pet," Seyje snapped.

The Overseer's eyes widened in shocked. She knowingly had crossed a major line of authority with an attitude that would get her killed. He reached out a hand and caught Seyje by surprise with a Force-choke, lifting her a foot off the ground.

"Respect is earned, acolyte, and had you been received by any of the other Overseers they would've killed you on the spot for such disrespect." Her gasps for air echoed in the small antechamber. "As for your purpose here, you would've been told soon enough had you held your tongue."

She fell to her knees, hitting the ground hard as he released her. Seyje kept silent but glared up at him like a dog that had just been hit.

"Consider yourself lucky that I am more merciful than most," he muttered quietly. Seyje returned to her feet and locked eyes with him. "Yes, Overseer," she said apologetically.

Seyje cursed inwardly at herself. She hadn't meant to blurt those things out, and she knew Tremel was pushing her buttons on purpose, but in the end that was no excuse. If she wanted to survive, she would have to learn to control herself better. Leaving her home planet for this place knowing what the Sith were like was stressful enough, but to be almost two to three years ahead of schedule was a lot of pressure. Seyje knew she could pull herself together; she just needed to adjust.

"Now, the trials themselves are difficult, but they are hardly the greatest threat you'll face," Tremel stated, a hint of unease in his voice.

That was bad. Seyje shifted her weight to calm her nerves and listened carefully.

"There's an acolyte here named Vemrin. He's your enemy, and he will try to kill you. We must prepare you," Tremel advised.

Already Seyje found herself disliking this Vemrin character just by the way Tremel had said his name. At least now the secret was out; the Sith politics were about to begin. She was here to play pawn in Tremel's game against this so-called Vemrin, and had no intention of losing. Something must have happened not long before she had arrived to create this competition.

"How is it I already have an enemy?" Seyje wondered aloud.

"All you need to know is that you are a threat to him, and he to you. We'll make sure you can stand up to that threat," he replied with little confidence.

_You mean you _hope_ I can stand up to him. _

Tremel's lack of faith in her was irritating and slightly unsettling, but at least now she knew to watch her back. Seyje listened as the Overseer told her where to find a warblade in the tomb of Ajunta Pall and to beware of the k'lor slugs.

"If they lack the instinct to avoid me, I'll feed them their heads," she had responded to show she wasn't afraid.

Nevertheless, actions would speak louder than words. The only way to truly convince Tremel that she was worthy would be to pass her trials, and she was itching to get going.

"Come to me in my chambers in the Academy once you've acquired the warblade," Tremel finished with a nod before turning and walking away.

Seyje waited until he was out of sight before she moved through the hallways that lead out of the arrival areas. Now that she was alone, she took a moment to center herself. Yes, she was afraid, but fear heightened the senses. Pausing at the exit doorway, Seyje closed her eyes and let her emotions boil: fear, anger, frustration, apprehension. Minutes passed as they continued to grow, to the point where just as they were about to overflow, Seyje opened her eyes and let the Force take over. A triumphant grin crossed her face as the familiar feeling flowed through her veins, and she stepped through the door to begin her trials.

Tucked away in the shadows, Tremel watched the strange event unfold. It looked like a simple, yet unusual ritual he had never seen before. He had felt a tremor in the Force, and realized that whatever she had done, her presence on Korriban was now very well known. It was as if she had tapped into the life source of the planet itself and was drawing power from it. Was that even possible? And for a mere initiate, at that? Nevertheless, Tremel realized there really was a hidden strength within this acolyte – a spark that would either go up in flames if left unattended or burn into a sculpting fire of power.


	2. Chapter 2 - Saiyah

**Tython**

The lone padawan stood with her face pressed against the window of the Republic shuttle, a smile breaking out on her face as the bluish green atmosphere of the planet came into view. For years, she had been on Coruscant preparing to become a Jedi, and despite protests about her age, she had completed the training and was being transferred to Tython for her final trials.

"Masters Ryen and Ocera have taught you well, young Padawan," a voice commented behind her.

The girl turned to face the Jedi who was accompanying her to Tython. He was a middle-aged green Mirialan who was, at most, ten years older than her. His eyes were a misty green, accented by the lighter shade of his skin. He wore heavy gray and white armor, that of a Guardian, with a hooded pine green robe that donned thick shoulder pads.

The grin had not faded from her face as she gave a curt nod. "Thank you, Master Timmns. I couldn't have gotten this far without them."

Saiyah Walker turned her gaze back to the window, and Somminick chuckled quietly to himself as he watched her. The pale skin, dark blue eyes, bold red hair, and average build hid all kinds of talent underneath her ordinary appearance. She herself wore the dull brownish gray tunic and dark pants of padawans and had a practice saber sheathed across her back. Saiyah had just recently turned 16, a young age for a Padawan to begin their trials.

The shuttle shook as it broke through the planet's atmosphere, momentarily throwing the girl off-balance, but she recovered quickly. A gasp escaped her lips as she looked outside.

"It's beautiful," she murmured. Master Timmns nodded in agreement. "It has been the home of the Jedi for centuries. You will find much of our history on this planet."

Mountains covered much of the surface, surrounding valleys of deep blue lakes and lush green valleys. Most of the pathways that she caught a glimpse of appeared to be trodden on foot instead of built into the ground, giving Tython a very natural quality. Reaching out with the Force, Saiyah almost squealed with delight. The planet felt so alive. The Force had never been so bright before; it was almost blinding. Thousands of Jedi had lived and breathed on Tython for millennia before she arrived, and their essences were still present today, shining as a beacon of hope and peace to newcomers like herself.

The smile momentarily faded from Saiyah's face as she felt something stir in the Force. It was small, barely noticeable, but it was there. A tiny wisp of darkness within the light. That wasn't good. Chances were it was not something to be concerned about, but a small voice in her head said otherwise. She would keep it in the back of her mind just in case.

The shuttle flew in low through a river canyon before turning around 180 degrees and landing lightly on the platform. It gave a slight bounce as it touched down, knocking Saiyah into her seat for a moment. Somminick chuckled and extended a hand to her, to which she received with a smile, and they exited the shuttle.

Saiyah stopped in the middle of the platform to fully take in the beauty of Tython. It was breathtaking. She could hear the water rushing in the river below, the soft wind as it blew through her hair, and even the faint moan of the Uxibeast cows in the distance.

In the calm, Saiyah took a moment to center herself. Closing her eyes, she let her emotions grow: nervousness, excitement, joy, anticipation. Minutes passed as they continued to grow, to the point where just as they were about to overflow, Saiyah opened her eyes and let the Force take over. A triumphant grin crossed her face as the familiar calm flowed through her veins. Everything that had seemed amazing about Tython before now felt five times better. She wasn't just seeing and hearing the planet; she was feeling it.

From behind her, Master Timmns watched in awe. He had never seen a Padawan perform such a rite before. Sensing the eyes on her, Saiyah looked up and noticed she was being waited on. With a quick nod to Master Timmns, she hurried up the ramp to where Master Derin Weller stood. From the look on his face, it was clear to Somminick that Derin was just as surprised by the performance.

"Welcome to Tython, Padawan. Everyone at the temple is looking forward to meeting you," he greeted as she approached. They turned and she followed him across the base. They entered a circular room with a singular console and a few scattered boxed. It appeared to hold little purpose other than check-ins. "Your former Masters praise your combat skills," Derrin said as they entered. "They say you're becoming an expert duelist."

He was clearly impressed, especially after her display on the platform. Saiyah didn't understand why – it was just a simple trick she had taught herself. Apparently no one else was able to replicate it though, which made it seem like something more. As for her fighting skills, Saiyah grinned as she spoke.

"It's easy to excel when you're trained by the best," she said confidently. However, a part of her wondered if perhaps there was more helping her than just good Masters. She was facing her final trials ahead of everyone else in her training class, and she had always been ahead of the game.

_Maybe it's in my blood. _

She pushed the thoughts from her mind and listened to Master Weller as he rambled off a well-versed talk about the difficulty of the trials. Just as she was about to zone out, a beeping emergency code caught her attention. She watched as he pulled out a holocom and the image of a male Bith appeared, followed by the sounds of blaster fire in the background.

"-under attack, repeat, under attack! Flesh Raiders are invading the Padawan Learning Grounds! They have blasters! Send help!"

It cut out after mere seconds. Saiyah's stomach plummeted to her feet. The darkness she had sensed earlier suddenly seemed to have grown. Were the Flesh Raiders the source of it? That hardly seemed likely from what little she knew about them. Regardless, there was now a danger that had to be stopped.

"Flesh Raiders, armed with blasters? He must be mistaken." Master Weller looked more confused than concerned.

Saiyah had to stop her jaw from dropping. Was he serious? That Padawan was in danger! "You could hear the blaster fire. Go help!" she exclaimed.

"Calm down, Padawan. Never rush into a fight before knowing your enemy," he reprimanded calmly.

As she was about to make a remark, Saiyah realized he had said _your_ instead of _the_. Was she about to go on a rescue mission? Before she could ask, Master Weller turned to the console behind him.

"Flesh Raiders are a species of hostile natives. They're smart enough to use tools and violent beyond reason," he explained. "I'm sending every able-bodied Jedi down to the Padawan training grounds right away – especially you."

_Well, that answers _that_ question. _

"You planning to stay up here and watch?" Saiyah demanded, her hands on her hips. That Padawan needed to be rescued, and at this point she didn't know enough to be walking in alone. Granted, she could probably hold her own just fine, but it was too early in her trials to be taking big risks.

"I'm alerting the Jedi Council, I'll be right behind you. Take the speeder outside to the training grounds and push back the Flesh Raiders," Master Weller commanded.

Saiyah stood there a moment longer. She would need a better reason than that to just run off alone. As his fingers worked furiously on the keyboard of the console, Weller glanced over his shoulder and saw her still waiting.

"You've been trained for dangers like this. I know I can count on you," he pleaded. "Go. I'll catch up with you."

At the word danger, Saiyah felt a spike of fire in her blood and realized she was itching to get moving. She had been sitting in a shuttle and standing around for too long; now was the time for some action. Turning heel, the young Padawan bolted out of the room and across the welcoming platform to the speeder pad. The droid in the driver's seat didn't even ask as she hopped in and flew the small, yellow shuttle up the same canyon her ship had flown through.

Up and over a purple force field fence, and the training grounds came into view. Saiyah jumped out of the shuttle and ran up to the railing of the small base along the wall. It was chaos out there. The roars of Flesh Raiders mixed with the screams of Padawans, both of which failed to drown out the blaster fire and humming lightsabers. Saiyah unsheathed her practice saber and ignited the yellow blade. With a smirk, she Force leapt out into the fields towards the main fighting.

_It's showtime. _


	3. Chapter 3 - Seyje

**Korriban**

The Valley of the Dark Lords had been significantly hotter, brighter, and fuller than Seyje was expecting. The k'lor slugs had proved little threat. They were fast, but their thick bodies prevented agility. She was easily able to dodge around them, despite her feet sinking in the sand, and deliver the killing blows.

Standing at the entrance of the tomb of Ajunta Pall, Seyje took note of how ancient it was as she descended the long staircase; crumbling rocks littered the ground, entire chunks were missing in various parts of the walls. She was surprised the tomb still stood.

At the bottom, Seyje took note of the lacking number of people behind the makeshift barrier. A couple troopers, one of which had a nasty bite on his leg, were being commanded by a female Sith lord. She was of thin build with dusty blonde hair and wore dark maroon armor with white markings. The woman stiffened upon hearing the footsteps, and cast Seyje a hard glance.

"Acolyte," she snarled. "I am Veshta. You venture into these tombs for your trials in hope of pleasing your future master enough to become Sith." Surprised at how straightforward she was, Seyje simply nodded. "Allow me this warning to you – do not underestimate the power that resides within the Academy's halls, and trust _no one_."

Seyje cocked her head curiously.

_How does she know this? And what is she doing out here?_

It was then that Seyje realized this woman was an exile. Her armor had chinks and pieces that did not come from any vendor; it was handmade and likely came from troopers that didn't survive the k'lor slugs.

Locking eyes with Veshta, Seyje felt a pang of sympathy for her. She didn't have a way off Korriban and had been rejected by the Academy. Being left here to keep the k'lor slug population under reasonable control was unimaginably degrading, especially since she clearly had no support down here. Veshta's eyes narrowed.

"I do not need your sympathy, acolyte, I have been–"

"Seyje."

Veshta stopped, her brow furrowing in confusion.

"I beg your pardon?"

"My name. It's Seyje. You shared yours, I thought it only fair to return the favor."

She gave a small smile to Veshta, knowing simple words wouldn't change her situation, but if nothing else, Seyje wanted to be the person that didn't write Veshta off as unworthy.

_Everyone has a purpose in life and deserves to be treated as such. _

By the look on her face, Veshta had never been spoken to like that before. "I…I wish you luck on your trials. Seyje," she said, the corners of her lips barely turning upward.  
>With a grin, Seyje unslung her practice saber and headed deeper into the tomb, giving Veshta a small wave as she left. The older woman stood staring after her, lost in thought until a gruff voice spoke.<p>

"My lord, who was that?"

"I'm not a lord, Sergeant Corrum," Veshta scolded. "As for that acolyte – Seyje – I don't know. I've never met an acolyte like her before…but I have a good feeling we'll meet her again."

* * *

><p>A shout of effort echoed through the chamber as Seyje struck down the last droid. She had found the tomb and retrieved the new warblade only to be ambushed by the ancient machines. They now lay in hunks across the floor alongside her old practice saber. The new weapon was slightly longer and heavier, but it didn't feel as flimsy and fit better in her hand.<p>

Sheathing her new blade, Seyje smiled grimly. The first of many trials was over. A few cuts and bruises marked her skin, but the grimy brown blood of the k'lor slugs mixed the fluids from the droids is what really made her look worse for the wear.

_Well I'm still alive, so that's a perk. _

Despite her weariness, it didn't take Seyje long to find a way out of the tomb. The sunlight was nearly blinding, but the dryer air was a relief next to the dank staleness of the tombs. She looked up to see the Academy standing before her. Its exterior was the same color as the rocks, allowing the building to blend into the landscape. The grated walkway Seyje stood on led up to a wide ramp that stood flanked by two pillars of stone. Beyond that, it towered in the sky, casting shadows over the land.

_This place is huge. _

The Academy was intimidating, but also impressive. Amidst all the activity along the entryway, Seyje spotted a taxi pad off to the right and a medcenter, vending, target practice area tucked away on the left. The air buzzed with light chatter as she walked past and started up the ramp. A bloodcurdling scream made her freeze in her tracks.

On instinct, Seyje whipped out the warblade as she spun around, every nerve in her body ready to defend herself. Glancing around her, Seyje's eyes narrowed when she noticed hardly anyone else had moved except for a few acolytes who also held their weapons ready.

Over by the taxi pad, Seyje's jaw dropped as she saw a blue-robed inquisitor standing before a group of initiates. One of them, a female brunette, fell to her knees and put her hands up pleadingly.

"Wait! Lord Arzanon, please – aaghhh!"

Her voice was lost in a burst of lightning, and she collapsed into the sand beside three other bodies. Shocked, Seyje started strutting back down the steps. How could he just get away with killing acolytes in broad daylight? In her frustration, Seyje didn't notice the Sith approaching her until she nearly ran into him. The pureblood startled her by grasping her shoulders and guiding her back towards the entrance of the Academy.

"Do you really think you'll be able to stand up to an Overseer and survive, acolyte?" he growled into her ear.

Annoyed, Seyje swatted his hands away and turned to glare up at him. He was a pureblood Sith with combed back black hair and glowing red eyes. Standing almost half a foot taller than her, he donned plated gray armor of various shades and was clearly an experienced warrior.

"How can he just strike down those acolytes without punishment?" Seyje hissed. "Nobody did anything to stop him!"

"And nobody ever will," the Sith responded coldly. "Acolytes that are not strong enough to survive their trials or do not have the sense to know their rank are simply taking up space in the Academy."

Seyje wasn't sure how to respond. So that kind of thing was normal around here? She had never seen such blatant murder before; at least not one of another person. It made her stomach churn.

"You're still very young, acolyte. Consider this a second chance and next time, think before you act," the Sith scolded.

Seyje nodded. Mercy was a rare thing among the Sith, as she now knew. It made her wonder just how much she still had to learn about the Empire and its customs.

"I understand, Lord…"

"Abaron. And your name, acolyte?"

"Seyje."

"I see…Seyje," he growled, but there was something new in his tone.

Her throat tightened as his expression took one of lust. Not good. Veshta had warned her not to trust anyone here, and right now seemed like a very good time to put that advice to use.

"I-I-I should go," she stuttered, backing away even as the Sith advanced on her. "Overseer Tr–"

"Tremel can wait for his pet student," Abaron snarled hungrily.

Seyje's eyes widened. He knew? How? The questions vanished from her mind as she felt the pureblood's lips on her neck. His hands snaked to her hips, pulling at the fabric along her waist. Terrified, Seyje pushed his chest away from her, but he caught her wrists in his hands and pinned her to the wall.

"You owe me a debt for saving your life just now, and I want to see why Tremel thinks you're so special," Abaron whispered huskily as he grazed his teeth against her neck.

Seyje's mind raced to find a way out of this. Screaming for help would do her no good, as she had just witnessed. She didn't have the strength nor the experience to fight him. There had to be something she could use. How could he even enjoy feeling her up like this? Didn't she smell bad from the blood staining her clothes?

Lord Abaron chuckled under his breath. "You're much more ignorant that I assumed, Seyje. Allow me to enlighten you," he purred, one of his hands moving to his belt as the other slid between her thighs. Seyje gasped, recoiling away from the touch.

_This can't be happening, this can't be happening!_

She heard a click, and suddenly all of her senses went blank. Her head started spinning, and she collapsed to her knees to see her wrists handcuffed together. But these were no ordinary cuffs – they were Force binders. A cry of shock escaped her throat as Seyje realized her connection to the Force was gone. She couldn't sense presences, feelings, nothing. It was still there, but too faint to do her any good.

Lord Abaron grabbed her red hair and roughly pulled her to her feet, eliciting another strangulated whine. "If you want your freedom, you will do exactly as I say," he growled threateningly in her ear, his teeth grazing her lobe.

Tears slipped from the corners of her eyes. Any plan that would've worked was gone now. She was completely powerless against the Sith lord, and stayed silent as he led her through the Academy.

* * *

><p>Seyje stumbled out into the hall in her new armor. With her connection to the Force restored, she could feel Abaron's smug content and it infuriated her. He had led her to his chambers where he offered to let her use his refresher, only to turn it into the dirtiest shower she'd ever taken. Afterwards, he had tied her to a table and mercilessly fucked her once more.<p>

Anger tears flowed from her eyes. She hated the Sith. She hated the Academy. She hated the Empire. How could they just allow such things to happen? Her meeting with Overseer Tremel was supposed to have taken place hours ago, but it hardly mattered to Seyje now. She wanted revenge – badly – and the only way she was going to get it was by gaining enough power to crush Lord Abaron underfoot.

_Hell, I'll gain enough power to crush all Sith that oppose me. _

Never again would she be so foolish as to let someone approach her without her knowing, nor without good reason. The armor she now wore had been hand-picked by Lord Abaron for her to wear, and even though she hated everything about it, Seyje had to admit it was very high quality. It was not the usual gray armor with red shoulder blades that most acolytes wore. Instead, it was the next step up.

The green tinted armor had a dark stripe down her torso that extended into inner markings on the pants. The chest-piece donned a protective part that covered her collarbone, shoulders, and halfway down her arms. The red gloves and metal-plated boots added a splash of color to the accentuating outfit.

In truth, Seyje did not feel comfortable in it at all. Rumors were already flying around about her being Tremel's "pet," as Lord Abaron had made known to her, but now she looked like they were true. Grumbling under her breath, Seyje looked at the map on her datapad for the acolyte's quarters and practically ran there despite the pain she was in. Most of the others were already asleep.

Once sitting on her assigned bed, Seyje took a deep breath to ease her frustration and began to mull over Veshta's words: "Allow me this warning to you – do not underestimate the power that resides within the Academy's halls, and trust _no one_."

She had already underestimated the first warning, something that would never happen again, and now the second seemed more and more likely. A tear slipped from the corner of her eye.

_I thought I was stronger than this. I thought I would be able to handle myself here, but they're all monsters. Every single one of these Sith are cruel, heartless bastards that are only out for themselves. How could you let them take me away, Cassir? _

She buried her face in her pillow to choke back the sobs. If any other acolytes were awake, all they would've sensed was the rage seeping off her. Seyje was angry, frustrated, but more than anything she felt betrayed.

Suddenly, a thought dawned on her.

_Lord Abaron called me ignorant and blind, yet he made me appear stronger than I am. Why? Is he trying to keep other acolytes away from me?_

With her new warblade and armor, Seyje would appear as someone who had been in the Academy for a while. Or at least an acolyte who knew what she was doing. Appearance was as deceptive as it was powerful. If the other initiates thought she was strong, they wouldn't target her.

_Abaron was…helping me?_

What he had done was unforgiveable and fueled her hate for him, but he had played his cards well. Seyje realized she was now indebted to him yet again by his effort to protect her through disguise.

_One chain broken. Another one forged. But not for long. I will destroy you before I leave Korriban, Lord Abaron. That is a promise. _


End file.
